Egy élet ami nem adathatott volna meg
by marysidehouse
Summary: A Doktor és River Song el nem mesélt történetei.
1. 1 Jelenet - Két Hónappal Manhattan Után

**Sziasztok!**

**River halála várhat,ahogy a Doktor 11. reinkarnációjának sem kell még búcsúznia. **

**Szép és jó,hogy River Song és a Doktor házasok,de mi történt az alatt a 35 év alatt amit együtt töltöttek? (Ezt a 35 évet én találtam ki. River ugye 1/2 Idő Lord,ezért lassabban öregszik,még úgyis ,hogy feláldozta az összes regenerációját a Doktorért.)**

**Szóval... A következő rövid jelenetek betekintést adnak az együtt töltött éveikbe. Közös, el nem mesélt kalandokba.**

**De pszt. Spoilerek**

**UI: alap ötlet Mels, kijavított változat és folytatás Mary.**

**1. Jelenet**

*Külső szemszögből*

_2 hónappal Manhattan után. - 5135- River Song lakása_

River éppen teázott,amikor a TARDIS a nappalijában landolt. A Doktor kiszállt, és így szólt.

"Hello szívem! Hazajöttem."

"És mégis tudod mennyi az idő?" tette fel a költői kérdést River. Avagy válaszolt kettejük berögződött köszönésére,majd megcsókolta férjét.

" Anyu kiadatta a könyvemet." mondta River,miután szétváltak.

"Remek... Istenem úgy hiányoznak." mondta szomorúan a Doktor.

"Tudom,de ne felejtsd el,hogy mindig ott lesznek veled mind két szívedben." mondta River ,majd megölelte a Doktort.

„ Egyébként anyu azt üzeni,hogy nekik is nagyon hiányzol,és nagyon szeretnek. Mindig rólad beszélgetnek apuval és általában ők is sírnak. Ja és azt is mondta,hogy örül,hogy vigyázol rám,és nem hagyod hogy hülyeségeket csináljak." mondta nevetve River.

„ Majd ha találkozol velük add át a levelemet" mondta a Doktor és River kezébe nyomott egy kék borítékot.

„ Rendben." mondta River és lerakta a levelet a dohányzóasztalra,amin hatalmas rendetlenség volt. Kávés csészék,és lexikonok minden egyes négyzetcentiméteren. River mást is akart mondani,de félt a Doktor reakciójától. Aztán végig gondolta,Ő a Doktor,a férje,akivel szeretik egymást,nem lesz semmi baj. Vett egy mély levegőt és belekezdett.

"Doktor van még valami,amit el kell mondanom." mondta egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

"Terhes vagyok." A Doktor sokkosan nézett rá.

"Ez biztos?" kérdezte halkan.

"Igen." suttogta River.

" És én vagyok az apja?" kérdezte a Doktor. River visszakézből pofon vágta és sírva fakadt.

"River! River!"

" Hagyj békén. Mégis milyen nőnek tartasz te engem?" kérdezte sírva.

"River. Mikor történt a baba?" kérdezte kisvártatva a Doktor, miközben idegesen igazgatta a csokornyakkendőjét.

" A Manhattan utáni éjszaka." mondta River.

"River,szerelmem ne haragudj rám. Nekem azóta több mint egy év telt el. Tudom,hogy csak engem szeretsz, ne haragudj hogy ilyesmit feltételeztem." mondta a Doktor,majd gyengéden megölelte Rivert. "Ugye tudod,hogy most utállak? Ő a mi kislányunk." mondta River,majd a Doktor karjára csapott gyengéden.

"Nem dehogy utálsz. Amúgy már tudod a nemét?" kérdezte a Doktor,majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Rivert.

" ázadi technológia. Azonnal megmondja a baba nemét." mondta River.

„ Istenem River annyira boldog vagyok,csak rettentően félek az apaságtól már több mint 500 éve nem történt velem ilyesmi. Nem is tudom,hogy lehettem veled ilyen." mondta a Doctor könnyes szemekkel.

" Örülök,hogy örülsz. Ja és nem haragszom. Tudod hogy sosem tudnék rád haragudni." mondta River majd megölelte férjét.

"Édesanyád után hívhatnánk Ameliának." mondta kedvesen a Doktor.

"Én is pont erre gondoltam." mondta mosolyogva River. Késő estig beszélgettek,és együtt töltötték az éjszakát. Reggel pedig a Doktor kézen fogta Rivert,és elmentek a TARDIS-szal.

**A/N: Remélem tetszett. Írjatok "reviewt" avagy véleményt és kövessétek a történetet. Mary**


	2. 2 Jelenet - Amy

**2. Jelenet**

***Amy Pond szemszögéből***

**1960-as évek – Pondék háza**

Kiskoromban megismerkedtem egy férfival, egy csodálatos férfival, a Doktorral. 14 évet vártam rá, de megérte. Bejártuk a teret és az időt, még az esküvőmön is táncolt.

Roryval született egy kislányunk Melody,de a Csend nevű vallási mozgalom tagjai elragadták tőlünk. A Doktor megtalálta őt,de akkor már felnőtt volt. Melody és a Doktor összeházasodtak. Senki sem kívánhatott volna jobb férjet a lányának, mint mi. A történetünk a Doktorral véget ért, amikor a sírós angyalok elfoglalták Manhattant, Rory és én pedig a 60-as években kötöttünk ki. River, a kislányunk az örvény manipulátorral el tud jutni hozzánk,de a TARDIS nem tud áttörni. Így a Doktort nem, a legjobb barátomat, nem láthatom többet.

Egyik borongós szeptemberi napon River vártatlan meglepetéssel látogatott meg.

„Anyu!" hallottam a konyhából River hangját.

„Szia River! Gyere be a nappaliban vagyok." szóltam ki a konyhába. Hamarosan bejött és leült mellém a kanapéra.

„Anyu … kapaszkodj meg. Terhes vagyok." mondta mosolyogva.

„Komolyan? Istenem Melody … de jó … Jézusom… nagymama leszek 25 évesen." mondtam változatos érzelmekkel.

„Egyébként a Doktor ezt a levelet küldi." mondta River és lerakta az asztalra a kék borítékot.

„Köszönöm."

„Na de én megyek is, csak beugrottam. Majd elmegyek ultrahangot csináltatni, és valamelyik nap eljövök. Apu is legyen itthon. Majd hozok képet,hogy ti is lássátok." mondta River, egy puszit nyomott az arcomra, beállította az örvény manipulátort, és eltűnt.

Visszaültem a kanapéra, és elolvastam a Doktor levelét.

_Kedves Amy és Rory!_

_Nagyon hiányzotok. A mindennapok egyre szürkébbek nélkületek. Igaz megismerkedtünk egy nagyon kedves lánnyal Claraval, most ő utazik velünk, de veletek sokkal jobb volt minden. Gondolom mostanra River már járt nálatok. Az eredeti levélben erről nem írtam, mert még nekem se mondta el,de miután elmesélte, úgy éreztem újra kell írnom a levelet._

_Szóval, gondolom már tudjátok,hogy gyermekünk fog születni. Utánad drága Amelia Pond, ha lányunk születik –a mi több,mint valószínű – Ameliának fogják hívni,ha mégis fiú lesz azt majd még kitaláljuk. Egyelőre nem tudom mikor találkozhatunk, de valahol majd a 70-es években talán meg tudom oldani,hogy áttörjön a TARDIS, maximum megint ki kell törölnöm a medencét és még egy –két szobát._

_Vigyázzatok egymásra!_

_Ölel öreg barátod: a Doktor._

Mosolyogva hajtottam össze a levelet, hiszen ezen a napon két jó hírt is kaptam.

**A/N : Ha tetszett írj véleményt és kövesd a történetet.**

**Mary**


	3. 3 Jelenet -Clara Segít

**Harmadik jelenet**

**TARDIS egy szupernóva körül**

***Külső Szemszögből***

Több mint 5 év telt el azóta, hogy River és a Doktor összeházasodtak a piramison. Azóta River gyermeket várt, és úgy tűnt, a legboldogabb időszak jött el kettejük életében. A Doktor viszont ennél is többet akart adni Rivernek, éppen ezért kezdte el megszervezni második, igazi esküvőjüket.

"Clara! Clara! Gyere le a konzol room-ba." kiabálta a Doktor. Clara felriadt, mivel hajnali 4 óra volt. River is felébredt a kiabálásra. Hamarosan mindkét nő megjelent álmosan a Doktor mögött.

"Szia szerelmem!" mondta River, és megcsókolta a Doktort.

"Miért ordítozol hajnalban?" kérdezte Clara, majd megölelte a Doktort.

„Nem mondhatom el, mert ez egy meglepetés Rivernek." mondta mosolyogva.

„Hm … Tudod hogy nem szeretem a meglepetéseket." mondta River álmos hangon.

„Ezt szeretni fogod." mondta a Doktor,és gyengéden eltűrte a nő göndör haját az arcából.

„Akkor amíg szervezkedtek a hátam mögött, addig én visszafekszem aludni."mondta River, egy csókot nyomott a Doktor arcára, majd felment a szobájukba.

„Na mit szeretnél adni neki? Vagy miről van szó?" kérdezte Clara, amint River kiment.

„Tudod 5 éve vettem feleségül ,és egy hét múlva lesz a házassági évfordulónk. Arra gondoltam megérdemelné, hogy rendesen feleségül vegyem." mondta a Doktor

„Sose gondoltam hogy te ilyen romantikus vagy ,de mindenképp segíteni fogok." mondta Clara egy széles mosoly kíséretében.

„Szóval minden barátunkat meg akarom hívni, és segíthetnél kiválasztani a gyűrűt is. Tudod,hogy nem igazán értek az ilyen emberi dolgokhoz. Aztán megkérem a kezét. Elviszem vacsorázni, majd visszajövünk, felmegyünk a szobánkba, gyengéden megcsókolom, aztán letérdelek elé, és felteszem a kérdést. Na? Hogy tetszik?" kérdezte a Doktor.

„Szerintem imádni fogja, hiszen minden lány vágyik arra ,hogy a férfi akit szeret feltegye neki ezt a kérdést ,még akkor is ha már egyszer összeházasodtak." mondta Clara. Eközben a Doktor beállított a TARDIS-t. Londonba mentek gyűrűt venni.

**Ha tetszett írj véleményt.**


	4. 4 jelenet - 2000 font

**Negyedik Jelenet**

*Clara szemszögéből*

London 2015

A Doktor … alien … ezt el kell fogadni, de ettől még néha túlzásnak tűnhet, amit művel. Landoltunk Londonban, és elmentünk a legközelebbi ékszerüzletbe. A Doktor becsapta a TARDIS ajtaját, benne a mit sem sejtő Riverrel.

„Oké Clara, te lány vagy." kezdte a Doktor.

„Remek felfedezés. Mit akarsz ebből kihozni?" kérdeztem értetlenül a bohókás, 1200 éves barátomat.

„Te értesz az emberi dolgokhoz, mint például a gyűrűk."

„Már mondtam hogy segítek kiválasztani." Amint beléptünk az üzletbe, a Doktor idegesen megszólította a boltos lányt ,aki egy gyűrűkkel teli pult mögött állt.

„Őőő hello! A feleségemnek keresek egy gyönyörű gyűrűt. Itt van pénz is." mondta a Doktor, és körülbelül 2000 fontot tett a pultra. Miután gondosan eligazította a pénzhalmot hozzátette mosolyogva :

„Remélem elég lesz." mondta a Doktor egy széles mosoly kíséretében. A boltos lány felvonta a szemöldökét. Először rám nézett, majd a Doktorra, mintha nem látott volna még fehér embert,majd így szólt :

„Itt vannak a legdrágább gyémánt gyűrűk. Például, ez szerintem tökéletes lesz." A lány kivett egy fehér arany ,közepes méretű briliánssal díszített gyűrűt, és a Doktor kezébe adta. A Doktor szokásához híven, mint mindent, a gyűrű is meg szonikusozta.

„Clara Oswald, ez a gyűrű … borzasztó." mondta a Doktor,majd visszaadta a lánynak. Hamarosan rámutatott egy másik gyűrűre , és felkiáltott.

„Ezt választom. Szerinted Clara?" Egy TARDIS kék lapis lazurittal díszített arany gyűrűt választott, amin körbe apró gyémántok voltak.

„Nagyon szép, szerintem illene Riverhez. A nagy kék kő a TARDIS, a kis gyémántok pedig a csillagok térben és időben." mondtam mosolyogva.

„Oh Clara! Ezért szeretek veled utazni. Mindig tökéletesen körül írod a dolgokat." mondta a Doktor, és egy puszit nyomott a homlokomra. Közben a boltos lány becsomagolta a gyűrűt,majd hozzátette. „Maguk bolondok."

„Igen lehet az vagyok. A visszajárót tartsd meg." mondta a Doktor, majd eltette a belül nagyobb zsebei egyikébe a gyűrűt, aztán visszamentünk a TARDIS-hoz.


	5. 5 Jelenet - A lehető leggyönyörűbb

TARDIS

*River Szemszögéből*

Reggel 8-kor mit sem sejtve a meglepetésről, - amiről hajnalban beszélt a Doktor Clarával - felkeltem és lementem a konzol-roomba. A Doktor és Clara már fel voltak öltözve, én viszont a hálóingemben voltam. A Doktor átölelt és egy csókot nyomott a fejem búbjára.

"Ki kér kávét?" kérdezte Clara mikor már kínossá vált számára kettőnk meghitt pillanata.

"Nekem hozhatsz. Cukor nélkül 2 tejszínnel." mondta a Doktor majd még közelebb húzott magához.

"Neked River?"

"Nem köszönöm,de kedves tőled." Clara ránk mosolygott,majd elviharzott a konyhába. "Most,hogy kettesben vagyunk mondanom kell valamit." kezdte a Doktor.

"Mondd csak kedvesem." mondtam kedvesen és megcsókoltam.

"Szóval ma este öltözz ki ,és vedd fel azokat a vadító magas sarkakat is." mondta a Doktor. "Miért,hová megyünk?" kérdeztem a lehető legártatlanabbul.

"Spoilerek. Szóval gyönyörű,káprázatos River Songom. Csak tedd amit mondok." mondta a Doktor és csábosan rám mosolygott.

"Tudod,hogy utálom a meglepetéseket." mondtam durcásan.

" Ezt imádni fogod!" mondta a Doktor. Időközben Clara meghozta a kávét, amit pár perce kért a Doktor.

"Köszönöm Clara." mondta a Doktor, majd belekortyolt a kávéjába.

"Szóval mit terveztek ti ketten?" kérdezte Clara, és cinkosan a Doktorra mosolygott, mint aki csak játssza az ártatlant, de közben mindent tud az egészről.

"Ne add az ártatlant Clara,látom rajtad hogy tudsz valamit." mondtam, és kérően a Doktorra néztem.

"River bírd ki estig, mindent meg fogsz tudni, és biztosan tudom,hogy örülni fogsz ennek a meglepetésnek. Hiába tagadod hogy nem szereted a meglepetéseket, tudom,hogy a szíved mélyén neked is jól esik a törődés." mondta a Doktor egy szeretetteljes mosoly kíséretében.

"Na jó beismerem ebben kivételesen igazad van." mondtam megadóan ,majd gyengéden megcsókoltam a Doktort. Clara elmosolyodott. Hamarosan felmentem a szobánkba és felöltöztem. Tudtam hogy akármilyen meglepetéssel is készült a Doktor, előtte máshová is el fogunk még menni. Hiába, ha van egy időgéped, akkor az idő nem a főnököd. Szóval lementem a konzol room-ba, és elmosolyodtam,amikor meghallottam hogy a Doktor éppen a szüleimről mesél Clarának.

"Várj egy pillanatot … te a feleséged szüleivel utaztál együtt? Ez nekem nem tiszta." kérdezte Clara a Doktort.

"Amyt előbb ismertem, mint Rivert,de ez egy hosszú történet." mondta a Doktor. Hamarosan észrevett és egy széles mosolyt dobott felém.

" Elképesztően gyönyörű vagy River Song. A lehető leggyönyörűbb." mondta a Doktor és egy csókot nyomott a homlokomra. Egy fekete mini ruhát - ami kiemelte az alakomat- és egy lapos balerina cipőt viseltem. Nem szoktam elpirulni,ha bókoltak nekem, de amikor a Doktor, - aki megannyi gyönyörűbbnél gyönyörűbb nőt ismert az univerzumban, térben és időben-nevezett a lehető leggyönyörűbbnek, valahogy mindig elpirultam ,és a világ legszerencsésebb lányának éreztem magam.

"Ugyan édesem,csak egy vagyok a sok közül." mondtam szerényen és megöleltem.

"Nekem te vagy a legszebb River, és nem csak egy vagy a sok közül,hanem az az egy ,aki nélkül megannyiszor meghaltam volna, és meghalnék ha elveszíteném, mert mindennél jobban szeretem." mondta a Doktor meghatódottan, és egy könnycsepp legördült az arcán. Clara elérzékenyülten nézte végig ezt a jelenetet, ahogy én is. Tudtam hogy szeret ,de sosem mertem benne reménykedni, hogy én vagyok számára a legfontosabb az egész univerzumban.

"Nagyon szeretlek." mondtam, miközben letöröltem egy könnycseppet a saját arcomról, majd kedvesen rámosolyogtam.

"Én is szeretlek téged,ezt soha ne felejtsd el."

"Ne aggódj nem fogom." mondtam őszintén.

"Na de, Clara hová szeretnél menni? Bárhol elvihetlek, és el is foglak, mert este magadra hagylak, és emiatt előre is lelkiismeret furdalásom van." mondta a Doktor.

"Rád bízom, mivel eddig mindig lenyűgöző helyekre vittél el." mondta Clara,majd leült az egyik székre.

"Ne ne ne ne ne..."

"Mi a baj kedvesem?" kérdeztem viszonylag nyugodt hangon.

"Semmi szerelmem,csak ingadozik az energiaellátás. Clara azt hiszem ideje,hogy elmenjünk Cardiffba." mondta a Doktor, majd beállította a koordinátákat.

"Miért pont Cardiff?" kérdeztem kíváncsian.

"Van egy repedés térben és időben, pont Cardiffban. A repedés energiáját tökéletesen tudom arra használni,hogy feltöltsem a TARDIS-t. Ráadásul régi jó barátom Jack Harkness Kapitány pont ott építette meg a Torchwood 3-at, így addig meglátogathatjuk. Ezt a regenerációmat még úgy sem látta." mondta nevetve a Doktor...

**Köszi hogy elolvastad.**


	6. 6 jelenet -Cardiff

**Hatodik jelenet**

**Cardiff 2012 Torchwood Bázis**

***Külső szemszögből***

Hamarosan a millenniumi central előtt landolt a TARDIS.

"Pont tökéletes. Már el is kezdett tölteni." mondta a Doktor. Nemsokára kiszálltak és elindultak a Torchwood bázis titkos, láthatatlan liftje felé,de mikor odaértek a lift éppen felfelé jött.

Jack Harkness Kapitány a biztonsági kamera felvételén rögtön kiszúrta a TARDIS-t, így nem érte váratlanul öreg jó barátja,a Doktor látogatása. Rögtön felszállt a liftre,és felment a felszínre.

"Jack!" kiabálta őszinte lelkesedéssel a Doktor, amint meglátta Jacket.

"Látom megint regenerálódtál." mondta Jack,majd hátba veregette a Doktort. Nemsokára észrevette a két nőt is akik a Doktor mellett álltak. Először rámosolygott Riverre,aztán Clara Oswald szemébe nézett,és egy még idiótább mosoly dobott a semmibe.

"Hogy hívnak te gyönyörű teremtés?"

"Jack ezt ne kezd,főleg ne a feleségemmel."mondta kicsit felemelt hangon a Doktor. "Édesem,szerintem ezt Clarától kérdezte." mondta River lenyugtatva a féltékeny Doktort.

"Te mióta vagy nős? Azt hiszem nagyon le vagyok maradva. Jó régen nem láttuk egymást öreg cimbora."

" Lassan több mint öt éve. Ő River Song a feleségem, ő pedig Clara Oswald az útitársam." mondta a Doktor.

"Örülök River. Clara?" Jack jelentőség teljesen Clarára nézett,majd újra a Doktorhoz intézte szavait. "Szóval tankolni jöttél, nem igaz?"

"De. Viszont, ha így összefutottunk, elmehetnénk ebédelni vagy valami hasonló mit szólsz?" kérdezte a Doktor mosolyogva.

"Ha jobban megismerhettem ezt a kis tündért, akkor benne vagyok." mondta Jack szokásos stílusában.

"Jack,ne kezdd megint." mondta a Doktor.

" Hagyd csak Doktor tetszik nekem." mondta Clara és Jackre mosolygott.

"Ahogy gondolod de előre szólok,vigyázz vele." mondta nevetve a Doktor,majd kézen fogta Rivert és elindultak ebédelni.

" Szóval River Song mivel foglalkozol?" kérdezte Jack Rivert,miközben ivott egy kortyot a whiskyből,amit rendelt.

"Archeológus vagyok. Így a legkönnyebb megtalálni a Doktort,ha szükségem van rá."

"Szóval archeológus vagy."

" Hé,talán baj? Hidd el Jack, tényleg hasznos tud lenni."

"Na mesélj miért hasznos archeológusnak lenni?" húzta Jack Rivert. A Doktor halkan kuncogott. Mindig is látni akarta,hogy ők ketten meddig bírják feszíteni egymás idegeit.

"Egyszer koordinátákat hagytam a világ legidősebb sziklafalán az Egyes bolygón, egy másik alkalommal pedig egy otthon dobozra firkáltam rá. Persze előtte hagytam üzenetet a biztonsági kamerák segítségével, így tudhatta a Doktor, hogy egy légzsilipnél állok. Aztán kinyitottam a légzsilipet, és hagytam, hogy a súlytalanság magával ragadjon. Biztos voltam benne, hogy a Doktor megkapja az üzenetemet ,mivel tudtam, - hála az archeológiának- , hogy két dolog biztosan megjelenik egy múzeumban. Az otthon doboz, és a Doktor. Ráadásul az üzenetemet felvidéki ógallifreyül írtam. Na de nem is ez a lényeg, hanem,hogy a TARDIS pont időben érkezett,így elkapva engem. " mondta nevetve River.

"Hát jó elismerem ez nem rossz." mondta Jack mosolyogva.

"Egyszer könyörgésre bírt egy Dalekot." mondta a Doktor, majd bekapott egy előétel falatkát.

"Ezt nem hiszem el. Most csak viccelődtök ugye?" kérdezte Jack, miközben Clarát bámulta.

"Egy törött idővonalon , ráadásul a Dalek éppen csak helyreállította a fegyverzetét, szóval a legnagyobb analfabéta is képes lett volna szemkocsányon lőni." mondta szerényen River, és megitta az utolsó korty vörös bort, ami a pohárban volt.

Kellemes hangulatban megebédeltek. Persze mindig, valami mindig elrontja a tökéletesnek tűnő napokat. Jack hamarosan telefonhívást kapott Torchwoodtól, így rohannia kellett egy újabb őrült bevetésre. A Doktor és River felajánlották a segítséget, de Jack nevetve csak annyit mondott, hogy egy zsizsikkel ők is elbirkóznak.

"Ahogy érzed Jack. Ha van kedved csörgess meg,és elmehetünk ide oda." mondta nevetve Doktor, és megölelte Jacket.

"Ha akarnál se tudnál levakarni" mondta Jack,majd visszament a bázisra. A Doktor, River és Clara pedig a TARDIS-ra, ami időközben feltöltött.


End file.
